Rise of the Guardians: Eve Hallows and Cupid
by Morrigan93
Summary: So this is my first story and it is about the Spirit of Halloween and Spirit of Valentines Day. I don't own any of the characters from the movie but I do own Eve Hallows and Cupid. Please read and feedback is appreciated. And this is rated mature for language. Enjoy!


9 years before Pitch's attack on the Guardians

On a full moon night of Halloween, in a forest right outside of a small town, a young woman was lying unconscious. The stars were shining so bright as if they were watching over her as she lied in the woods. The colorful autumn trees surrounded her as if they were shielding her from the sky. Her long black hair was spread out on the colorful autumn leaves. Her attire consists of a burnt orange shoulderless peasant shirt with a black strapless corset. She also wore black leggings and black knee-high boots. The scene was beautiful and quite then she started to stir in her sleep.

Her eyes opened revealing their burnt orange color to the nightlife. Staring up at the moon she tried to remember where she was and how she got there. The more she tried the more she got scared because she could not even remember who she is.

"The hell is going on?" She whispered to herself. She slowly sat up taking in her surroundings trying to figure out what she needs to do next.

Then all of a sudden she heard a voice, " _Ah I see that you are finally awake my child_." Startled she quickly stood up in a fighting stance ready for whatever is to come.

"Who are you?! Show yourself" her voice strong but still reveals the slight hint of fear in her. She scans the woods trying to find the owner of the voice.

The person gives a slight chuckle at her reaction and said in a calm tone, " _There is no need to be frightened, my dear. I'm not going to harm you in any way_." Her stance still did not falter but listen to what this person has to say.

She heard a sigh and the voice spoke again this time a little more serious tone to it, " _I brought you here for a reason. I chose you to protect the children of this world from harm._ "

"Why? What's so special about me?" She asked, "I don't even know who I am!"

There was silence in the air for a moment then the voice replied echoing in the forest, " _I am sorry but you will have to figure those answers to your questions on your own. But I can tell you this; you are Eve Hallows the Spirit of Halloween. And I must warn you you will face many hard times but please never falter for you are needed in this world._ "

Eve stood silent for a moment taking in what the person just informed her of. At first, she questioned why in the world she should trust someone that she can't even see! But then what else is there to lose she can't remember her life before she opened her eyes not too long ago.

Then Eve spoke, "Who are you? Why should I even trust you?"

Silence surrounded her again and for a moment she thought that the person wasn't going to answer again. Then she heard, " _My name is Manny, Manny the Moon_."

Eve was in shock she turned her eyes towards the full moon surrounded by the stars. She started to ask more questions but she didn't get any replies anymore. Eve then started to swear at the sky hoping Manny would hear them and throwing rocks in the direction of the moon imaging to hit him with them.

After a while, she stopped and was panting from her outburst. After recovering her breathing she heard a tiny chirping sound. She went into the direction of the sound and at the base of one of the trees, she found a tiny baby raven. Eve walked closer towards it, gently picked it up, and put it close to her chest to keep it warm from the cool night.

"Well looks like you and I were both left high and dry to take on the world huh lil' buddy?" Eve said to the raven and all the raven did was stare up at her and continued chirping as if agreeing with her. She went back into the direction where she had her conversation with Manny. As Eve came back to the field she saw something glistening in the moonlight as if Manny was guiding her to find it. She glared at the direction of the moon and went to go see what was in the field.

When she went to the item that was glistening she found out that it was a scythe with a handle as long as herself. Eve gave Manny a look as if saying the hell do you want me to do with this but knowing she wasn't going to get an answer she turned back and grabbed it firmly with her right hand. It was a struggle for her to pick it up but after a few minutes of trying and cursing she brought it up letting the base touch the grass.

Eve looked at the raven, to the scythe and then to the moon, "Alright then I guess it's time to protect these kids." And with that, she walked out into the dark of night hoping in time that she will find the answers to her questions that are plaguing her mind.

Well, that's the end of this prologue. I hope you liked it! :D Please leave comments I'm curious to know what your thoughts are so far.


End file.
